Paradise Lost: A story of Josh and Ivy
by dancerx3d
Summary: What happened after Ivy was shot. When Reed left. What I think should have happened for Josh and Ivy during Paradise Lost.
1. Shot

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Private series. Kate Brian is that lucky genius.**

**Ivy POV**

Holy crap. That psycho Sabine was the other psycho Ariana's sister. Reed just went to find her. They probably want her dead. I dialed three simple numbers.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello please state your emergency." Said a voice on the other line.

"May I please speak to detective Hauer?" I asked.

There was a pause and then, "Hello may I ask who this is?" was the voice of Detective Hauer.

"Yes I am Ivy Slade from Easton Academy. You know my friend Reed Brennan?" I asked.

"Yes is there a problem?" He asked sounding suddenly more concerned.

"We found a picture of Ariana Osgood with one of Reed's best friends. She had no idea they knew each other. Reed went to confront her I think there is a problem." I said. I was rushing outside to find Reed.

"Ok I am on my way with forces right now." He said. I hung up and was outside.

"Why are you here?" I heard the voice of the annoying Noelle Lange. Man I hated her.

"Reed… Trouble," I said, trying to make sense. Then I saw Noelle running to find Reed and I followed.

Reed was in a showdown with Sabine. My phone rang and I stepped aside. I knew that something was going down. I heard Josh yelling at Sabine. It must have been her fault that he broke up with Reed. I knew I had to tell the truth but I couldn't, not now.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone.

"Hello Ms. Slade, This is detective Hauer. We are down the rode. Were there any crimes committed and where is Reed?" He asked.

"Well I think there had to have been crime because there is screaming and gasps but she must have made a big confession. We are on campus in the courtyard." I said.

"Ok thank you Ms. Slade." He said. Then he hung up and I walked back over to the crowd.

I saw a gun pointed at Reed. As Sabine was about to fire Josh lunged at her but the gun went off.

I fell to the ground and had a sharp pain in my shoulder. I heard shouts and police sirens.

Then everything went black…


	2. Hatred

**Disclaimer: I don't own Private, Kate Brian does.**

**Josh POV**

I couldn't believe what I had heard. Sabine drugged Reed. It was her fault that I lost the love of my life. As I watched her walk away again after I told her I promised I would give her an update about Ivy. She had been shot. Sabine missed Reed and it was my fault it hit Ivy, my new girlfriend.

I needed Reed back after knowing that she was drugged like me. She forgave me and I needed to forgive her. I couldn't leave Ivy now. She was shot and I lo…lo…lo… liked her. Who was I kidding I loved Reed and that never changed and never would. But Ivy needed me. As I watched Reed walk away I whispered, "I love you," but there was no way she heard me.

I watched her go to Noelle and her eyes looked red and her face was filled with hurt. I knew she wanted me back. I never should have made her choose and left the legacy. Why couldn't I see she liked the Billings girls and worked so hard to get us to the legacy?

I was such an idiot. I walked back into Ivy's room. She was lying on the bed lifeless. I felt really bad for her. My parents walked in the room at that moment.

"Hey honey, how are you?" My mom asked.

"Confused, hurt, and well I feel like an idiot for losing the love of my life." I said. I couldn't believe I actually said it out loud because I was supposed to have just thought that.

"Why darling? What do you mean the love of your life?" My mother asked.

"I realized that I don't love Ivy. I love Reed, she was drugged. She forgave me when I was drugged and I should be able to forgive her." I said.

"What exactly happened with that, Sabine girls?" My father asked

I explained to my father about her confession and how she shot Ivy.

"Josh I am so sorry. I know you can't exactly leave Ivy in the position she is now, but you obviously still have feelings for Reed so you need to think about how to tell Ivy this and how she will feel about it." My father said.

"I know but it is just so hard." I said. Then my mother gave me a hug and with that my parents were gone. I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands. I knew that if I kept in touch with Reed I would fall in love with her again. I couldn't do that to Ivy right now. I knew what I needed to do and that was to ignore Reed, but not rudely. I also knew that I couldn't do that to myself and to her.

Noelle barged into my room about an hour later.

"Hi Noelle." I said.

"Whatever Hollis," She said angrily.

"What is with your attitude?" I asked. I never really like Noelle since she got me arrested for nothing. She was Reed's friend and I should have dealt with it better but I just couldn't.

"You broke Reed's heart when you broke up with her after legacy. She did cheat on you and I understand your anger. I also know you cheated on her. Granted you were drugged so what does Reed do? She forgives you. Now you find out that Sabine drugged you and then she drugged Reed. You still haven't forgiven her. Do you no how heart broken she is now? It is more than before because now that she knows the truth like you do, you still won't talk to her. You still won't take her back. When are you going to realize that she loves you? You broke her heart. Now you've shredded the pieces. You have lost the one girl who was with you for everything with Tomas, and the girl you love. You left her for her. Now I know being the Boy Scout you are you feel the need to stay with Ivy right now. You taunted Reed with her. You dangled it in front of her. So in less you plan on getting back with Reed or fixing things with her you don't call her or contact her or come anywhere near her. If you do you will have to deal with me." She said with the most venom I think anyone could conjure up.

"So Hollis are you going to take her back?" Noelle asked.

I was silent and I hated myself for it.

"If that is how it will be stay away from Reed. That won't be too hard because we are going away. You are such an idiot and don't ever expect forgiveness" She said and actually looked hurt. With that she walked out the door. I was in deep. I knew I couldn't live without Reed and I knew she would be hurt and hate me if I didn't contact her at least.

I was really torn I needed to stay with Ivy. No matter how much it hurt me and how much it hurt Reed. I tried to make myself believe that but I couldn't. As soon as Ivy was better I needed to break up with her and she would understand.

Trey walked in about a half hour after Noelle left.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked.

"Not as god as you," I said.

"Ok dud I know you probably don't want to here this but you screwed up." Trey said.

"How did I screw up?" I asked.

"Man Reed forgave you. It is the east you can do to forgive her. I know you still love her and she still loves you so stop trying to hide it. It kills me to see you so upset like you have been since the legacy." Trey said. He was right.

"You are right but I don't know what to do." I said.

"Well I am sorry but I can't help you. I hope the she feels better and I hope she is worth it." He said and then he left. I didn't realize the impact that I had made on others. It wasn't even just Reed and her friends. It was my friends too.

I fell asleep next to Ivy. It didn't feel right. When I woke up the next morning I went to get coffee. I saw reed in he cafeteria and decided not to in. Noelle walked by looked in then said, "Nice choice Hollis." with venom. Now I was sure that they all hated me. All of Billings hated me. I went for a walk around the hall and then back to the cafeteria to get coffee.

I was on way back to my room when I saw Gage walk by looking smug but happy. When I walked in Ivy's room she was awake.

"How are you honey? " I asked.

**I am going to leave it there. This story is only going to be a few more chapters. It is going to skip time up until some certain points.** **It will be in all different POV's so review. I might decide to make it longer than planned with more reviews :-p **


	3. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Private. That is Kate Brian who does!!!!**

**Ivy's POV**

I am so lucky that Gage left when he did. I couldn't let Josh know just yet. I was so glad gage was here and hadn't left for St. Bart's yet. I actually felt terrible right now. I knew what I did to Josh was wrong. I lied to him and used him to get to Reed. But damn that boy is hot, or when Reed and I started to become friends I would have told him. I jut started to like him.

"How are you feeling?" Josh asked. I wished he wouldn't be so sweet. I wouldn't feel as bad then. Damn, he was so HOT.

"Not great, Josh there is something I need to tell you." I said.

"Not now it can wait until you are out of the hospital. I need to talk to you then, just not now." He said. He was so sweet. I bet he was going to break up with me once I got out. He loves Reed and ever since that confession. He knows she didn't actually cheat. He never should have been apart from her. I couldn't let that happen though. Josh was mine now.

"Ok," I said. Who was I kidding? Josh wasn't mine. I am the one who repetitively cheated on him with Gage. I only dated him to annoy Reed and make her squirm. I felt like scum, but as of right now Josh was mine if I had anything to do with it. I know I am terrible but I can't just let someone win like that. Not if it is supposed me who is winning. But Josh is so boring and Gage isn't. I actually love Gage and Josh is just my boy toy. I still couldn't let Reed just win. She had Billings. Billings ruined me. It's the reason for some family upsets and it is all Noelle Lange's fault. She would pay if I had anything to do with it. She would pay.

**Noelle's POV**

I feel so bad for Reed right now. She is depressed and it is all because of that Hollis boy. He broke her heart into so many pieces and he will pay. He will. I know I should be excited because I am headed to St. Bart's with all of my best friends but I can't be happy when I found out that there was practically no chance of Josh taking Reed back.

How could he do that? She forgave him right away. He won't forgive her and that is ridiculous. She deserves better than him and she will get it. I knew just how to get her over Hollis. Upton Giles. The Upton games. She could totally win. I know that Taylor wants to win for once but she would understand. He was the perfect rebound guy, even if he was just a fling. He won't break her. If he does she will understand. This was perfect and I knew how to make it happen. There was one problem and that would be Poppy Simon. She would just have to get over it.

I knew how to make Reed feel better and how to make Hollis feel like crap. My plan was brilliant and it was going to work. I just needed to tell someone but whom? I had no idea but that I could figure out later. Right now I had to put my plan to action.

"So are you guys going to play the Upton Games this year?" I asked

"What are the Upton Games?" Reed asked. Perfect my plan was already working.

**Josh's POV**

Ivy was awake! Ivy was awake. Oh crap Ivy was awake. I couldn't tell Reed even though she wanted to know. Noelle would kill me. I miss Reed so much. I love her but I can't tell Ivy yet. When we get out of the hospital I will tell her. That is my plan.

"Hey Ivy," I said.

"Yeah babe," She said. It hurt when she called me that. It meant that I was still hers and not Reed's. But I can't be Reed's yet.

"What were you going to tell me when you woke up?" I asked. I was curious. I thought for a while that it would be her telling me that I still had feelings for Reed.

"I'll tell you when the time comes" She said.

"Fine I will just have to wait." I said adding on a heavy sigh. She giggled and then it occurred to me that the only other person to ever giggle at me was Reed. I was the only one with that power over her but I had a feeling that other people knew how to make Ivy giggle. I have heard her before with Gage. It didn't feel as special as it should have felt.

I was a mess.

"Hey do you want anything to eat or drink?" I asked.

"No thanks," She answered.

"Ok I'll be back in a minute. I am going to grab a bite to eat." I said.

"Ok, see you in a minute." She said.

I walked down to the cafeteria to see if anyone was still in there. I know that Reed had left with Noelle today but I think that Trey and Gage were still in town. I decided to call someone.

"Hello?" They asked.

"She's awake, Ivy she's awake." I said.

"So Hollis you _love_ is awake. Go to her. Flee to her and forget the rest of us." Noelle said with the high amounts of venom.

"No actually my love is with you. I can't break up with Ivy until we are out of the hospital." I said.

"Well don't bother telling this to Reed because she might already be with someone else. She might not. I don't know yet but the other day when I talked to you, by not answering you lost Reed because of your selfishness." She said.

"What she already found a rebound?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Not yet but if I have anything to do with it she will." She said.

"Noelle that is cruel. Think about it, if I am not with Reed but I could be, she would be really upset." I said.

"Well you should have thought about that the other day." She said, as she hung up.

Crap, now because I am an idiot I lost Reed. Maybe I could just stay with Ivy.

No. I couldn't do that to Reed. I will fight for her, As soon as Ivy can leave the hospital I will make a surprise visit to St. Bart's. I was on my way back to Ivy's room when I heard her giggling. I peeked in the window and saw her making out with Gage. I was going to kill him. No I wasn't. Eventually I was going to leave Ivy for Reed maybe. I will plan on pretending that I didn't see a thing.

**Gage's POV**

I was kissing Ivy again. It felt so good and I needed it before I left. Every Friday night we would get together and make magic behind Hollis's back. The only thing I felt slightly guilty about is the fact that Hollis left Reed and she is miserable and I am ruining his only other chance at a relationship. Then I realized I don't care Ivy was mine and would always be mine.

"Hey babe, when are you going to tell Joshy boy about are thing." I asked.

"I don't plan on it." Ivy said.

"Wait hold up, I can't keep hurting him if you are not going to tell him." I said.

"Well I can have both of you." Ivy said.

"No you can't. Now you can't have me and I will make it clear what I did with you to Hollis. You won't have anyone." I said.

"Gage I love you. As soon as I get out of the hospital I will tell him. Please just don't ruin it for us now." She begged.

"Fine Ivy but I don't like it. I didn't want to her him that much. Think about how you will be hurting Reed with this too." I said. I did feel guilty about Reed. I was a jerk to her. I ripped on her all the time and now I am hurting her true love. Wait. What is she met Upton. After hurting Josh I couldn't let hat happen. I needed to somehow sabotage her chance with him, not to hurt her, but to help her get Josh. That way I can fix what I screwed up and I will hopefully be forgiven.

"I don't really care. I mean we are sort of friends but…" Ivy said before I interrupted her.

"Friends don't do this to friend's ex-boyfriends whom they still care about." I said.

"Fine I will make things right and what not." Ivy said.

"That's good now where were we?" I asked, before we started a heavy make out session.

"Babe Josh is going to be back any minute I am going to head out. I am leaving today so I will see you in a while." I said and I walked out of the room preying that Josh didn't see.

**This is my last update before I leave for vacation probably.**

**Do you think I should keep up with the various POV's or should I sick to just Ivy and Josh?**

**I will leave it up to a vote.**

**Review please!!!**


	4. Blue Prints

**Disclaimer: I don't own Private. Kate Brian does.**

**Ivy's POV **

I can't believe that Gage is actually going to make me tell Josh about our thing. It's now fair. I should be aloud to have both Josh and Gage. Gage used to be fine with that. I wonder what changed him.

"Hey Ivy sweetie you can leave the hospital tomorrow." Nurse Marie said.

"Do I have to leave then?" I asked not wanting to have to end it with Josh.

"Well I suppose you could stay a few more days if you are in pain. Are you in pain?" Marie asked.

"Yeah a little bit." I lied. I really didn't want to have to loose Josh.

"Well you can stay a few more days." The nurse said before walking out of the room. Josh went to the school to pack for our vacation. I was happy that when I had to break up with him it could be in Paris. It was sad but I could easily find a hot French rebound guy. Then I would be Gage's and no one else could have me or him.

"Hey how are you?" Josh asked walking in. He must have just returned.

"Fine babe, and did you pack everything?" I asked.

"Yes I did." He said. I wondered why he didn't call me honey or sweetie or anything cute like that anymore. I missed it but oh well.

"Ok I am so excited to be away from everyone at the school for a while." I said.

"Yeah no one to be obnoxious or pull us apart either." He added. Wait did he know about the little incident with me and Gage.

I just realized what I said. No Gage to check up on me. I didn't have to break up with Josh until we got back to school. I could still make Reed squirm. My plan was perfect and it was time to put it into action. I would woo Josh so he wouldn't break up with me. Or I would milk the pain in my arm so he couldn't break up with me. Then right before we leave I would break up with him and tell him the truth and could have Gage. It was perfect.

**Noelle's POV**

Great that little brat Ivy woke up. Now Josh will still be with her and Reed will still be broken. Even though Josh confessed his love to Reed I wasn't going to tell her. I was going to make Josh pay for the harm he caused her. Reed deserved better than him and I was going to make it happen. I was going to make it happen with Upton Giles.

"Kiran, can you come over here?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" She asked walking over to me.

"Well I am trying to get Reed over Josh because, well you know the story but he said he still loved her. But he also said he couldn't leave Ivy so I plan on making him pay." I said.

"Ooh devious. I like devious." Kiran said almost making me laugh.

"Well my plan is to get Reed the perfect rebound guy and I know who." I said.

"Upton Giles" We both said simultaneously.

"How are we going to do this?" She asked.

"Well I mean once Upton meets Reed I don't think it will be a problem but we need him to just look at her." I said.

"That's a very good point. I can take care of that part of the plan if you would like." Kiran said.

"That would be awesome." I said.

"Should we fill Taylor in so she won't be to upset when Upton chooses Reed?" She asked.

"We probably should. Just make sure she acts upset, but not too upset." I said.

"Ok I will go fill her in." Kiran said happily as she skipped away to tell Taylor. By the looks of it Taylor was all for the plan.

I was so happy now my only other order of business will be to hopefully work things out with Dash. I wouldn't lead him on though. My vacation just got a whole lot better and Hollis was going to squirm like Reed did. Now she will finally be happy. If by chance Hollis comes all the way out here to see Reed he really does love her. If I know my Reed correctly when he does that if she really loves him she will take him back but until then he can suffer. I was very pleased with my self.

**Kiran's POV**

YAY! We were going to get Josh back for what he did to Reed. He was going to pay. All I needed to do was get Taylor on our side. This was totally going to work.

"Taylor guess what!" I shrieked quietly.

"What?" she asked.

"Well we totally have a plan to get Josh back for how he hurt Reed." I said.

"And how are we going to do that?" She asked, more interested.

"Well you and I have to make a sacrifice and help Reed win the Upton Games. Once he meets her he will totally fall in love but we just have to help him meet her." I said.

"Well even though I wanted to win his year I guess I can help with the cause." She said.

"Yes we can totally do this it is going to be so much fun." I said. I was really excited. Upton always likes talking to me so once we land. I will find him and introduce him to Reed. I was so super excited! I wonder how Poppy and Paige and Sienna will react to this. Probably not well. Oh well Reed deserves this more than anyone I have ever met.

We had landed in St. Bart's about an hour later. Everyone from the plane had already either been wearing or changed into a tropical outfit, except for Reed. I led her away and gave her an outfit. We sat down for a bite to eat at the resort that everyone we knew was. Upton was there so we were good. Reed had seen him and as shocked. At first she thought that Upton was Sawyer but I do have to say that Sawyer looked hot.

"So who do you think is going to win the Upton game?" Noelle asked with a wink.

"I think that I will start winning now." I said and strolled over. From the looks of it Taylor looked upset so she was sticking with the plan.

"Hey Upton," I said as I arrived at the table he was sitting at.

"Hey Kiran, what's up?" He asked in his sexy accent. Wait, I wasn't supposed to be attracted to him. I needed to find a new attraction soon.

"So Upton, how have you been?" I asked flirtatiously.

"Fine and you?" He asked. He was always the gentlemen aside from the fact that he was a player.

"Good thanks. Anyway the reason I am here is because I know this girl who really needs a man and I think she is just right for you." I said and pointed to Reed. His jaw dropped open.

"She is gorgeous." He said.

"Yeah she has experienced a lot in her two years at Easton and is just past a terrible break up with a guy we thought was good at heart. She needs an actual good guy. We all thought of you. Her name is Reed." I said, feeling proud. I basically said everything without saying anything embarrassing.

"Reed, huh? That is a pretty name." He said.

"Well come over and meet her. I said as I led him over to the table he sat down next to Reed and Taylor looked like she was about to burst. When Reed looked away Taylor winked at me so I knew it was for our plan. I over heard there conversation.

"Hi I am Upton Giles." He said.

"Hi, I am Reed Brennan." She replied.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Reed." Upton said and I smiled because I knew my work there was done.

I had to focus now on picking my next crush. Maybe Sawyer, he got so much cuter.

**Josh's POV**

After I walked out of Ivy's room I slid on to the floor and rubbed the heals of my hands into my eyes. I was an idiot. I should have realized that Ivy was cheating on me sooner.

I was starting to feel bad when I realized that I shouldn't feel bad because once Ivy was better I was going to explain to her my feelings for Reed. I really did like Ivy but my love for Reed is passionate and not made of anger or remorse. Ivy was my rebound and Reed was my life. I couldn't be upset o mad about Ivy cheating because I planned on breaking up with her when the time was right.

My next order of business to contemplate was how and when to break up with Ivy because of the fact that we were supposed to go to Paris and I didn't want to ruin that. Maybe I could invite Gage to come with and instead of going to Paris I would go to St. Bart's half way through and see Reed.

That plan was fool proof. Except, wait. Gage was already in St. Bart's. I could tell Ivy that we could go as friends and then go to St. Bart's instead.

All I really knew was that I needed Reed and I needed to see her.

I really shouldn't be thinking about Reed right now because my current girlfriend is in a hospital bed from a bullet wound which was my fault for pushing the shooter away from my ex-girlfriend. Why was my life so messed up and confusing?

Overall I think that it isn't fare that my life holds so much drama. But compared to Reed's life, my life has like no drama. I felt bad for all the drama that I have caused her. How badly would it suck that in the first two years of being at boarding a school, you have a boyfriend killed by one of your supposed best friends, a major rivalry that ends in a cheating and a suicide which turned out to be a murder, having your new boyfriend break up with you without letting you explain, your new best friend being the other girl, who killed your boyfriend, sister, having the sister stalk you , and having the sister be the reason for her new boyfriends breaking up with her and the other killer and having them point a gun at you but shooting your new friend that used to be an enemy? I know I would hate it. It makes the school sound terrible when it really isn't. The fact that so much happened to Reed saddens me.

It's just not fare. Life isn't fare. If there is anything you should learn from Easton it is that everything isn't what it seems.

**After this chapter I will stick with mainly Josh and Ivy but I promise I will include Noelle and Gage quite a bit. I may even stick in a few more surprising POV's. **

**When do you think Josh will break up with Ivy and how?**

**Once I get five reviews I will update!!!**


	5. Fool Proof?

**Disclaimer: Kate Brian is the owner of private. Not me: - ( **

**So I updated. I didn't get many reviews so I had writers block. Oh well.**

**Ivy POV**

Josh went to get some breakfast. Does he know aboutme and Gage? He would break up with me if he knew. He has been acting strangely since he left my room a couple of days ago. It would hurt him. Just like Reed did. The worst thing is I was starting to like Reed.

The whole reason I went out with Josh was to make her insane and jealous. I would never go for a boy scout like Josh. Damn he was hot though. He was so sincere. It made Reed squirm but now I liked Reed. I could never tell her. She would die because of the pain that I cause Josh.

I only did this to Reed because she was in Billings. But the thing I really like about her is that when something terrible happens to her, she only cares about everyone else. Like if she found about the Josh thing she would be pissed that I used him and that it was to get to her, but she would be madder about the fact that I hurt him.

Why was I such an idiot? Why did I have to use a guy and then start to like him? I know I was his rebound and he was partially mine but it isn't fair. It isn't fair that Josh treats me like a princess and I treat him like crap. My plan is already failing. I can't stand being away from Gage and hurting Josh like this.

I don't know what to do. The plan I thought I had is definitely fool proof.

"Miss. Slade," A doctor that just walked in asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I see you have requested to stay a little while longer? May I ask why?" He asked.

"Well I want to make sure I am completely healed." I lied.

"I assure you that you are fine. You have been in here in a coma for about a week and it has been almost a week since then. You said that it still hurt? Your charts look good and you haven't been taking your pain killers as often. What is the reason you want to stay? And if it isn't a good reason I can't permit you staying for there are patients that need to get a room." The doctor said as he lowered his eyes to me.

"Can I leave now?" I asked.

"Well I suppose so." He said.

"Ok. That is what I chose." I said. I didn't know what I was doing. This meant I had to go to Paris with Josh and feel more and more, guilty about everything that has happened. I had no idea what to do. All I knew is that for some reason, and I didn't know what it was, I felt that Josh was mine as was Gage and that Reed couldn't have him, no matter what. It would hurt Him and Reed and I don't know why but it is what I feel I need to do.

**Josh's POV**

Why was life confusing? Why did I have to still have feelings for Reed? Most importantly, why have I been avoiding my girlfriend for the past couple of days?

Oh wait, it is because she is cheating on me with one of my beast friends. Why do all of my girlfriends do that to me? I know that Reed was drugged but I mean come on. Why would Ivy do this to me? Also, why am I getting upset? I like Ivy but I love Reed.

I was walking back to Ivy's room when I noticed she wasn't in her bed. She was getting changed. I walked out and waited for a minute. When I walked back in she was all dressed.

"I thought you couldn't leave yet." I said feeling confused.

"The doctor said I could leave today so I said yes." She smiled.

"That's great." I said with excitement. We could finally go to Paris and St. Bart's.

"Yeah so let's go." She said. We filled out all of the paper work and went o our way to Easton to get our things. In about a half hour we were on our way to the air port.

"So Ivy, I was thinking, we could maybe spend a week or two in Paris and then spend the rest of our vacation with our friends in St. Bart's." I said. I was so afraid she would hate the idea.

"Um, that sounds fun. I can't wait to see Reed, even though I hate Noelle." She said

"You aren't alone there." I said. I hoped she wouldn't realize I was talking about both Noelle and Reed.

"So..." She said.

"Well Ivy when we get to Paris I think we need to talk." I said.

"Josh if it is relationship stuff, can it please wait? I want to have a fun vacation." She said. Crap. Fool proof plan. NOT!

The rest of the car ride had been silent. When we arrived at the airport Ivy had to use the ladies room. I decided to make a phone call.

"Hello?" I heard a voice say.

"Hey, is Reed there?" I asked.

"Oh Hollis. Regretting it yet? Well anyway Reed has a new boy friend so buh-bye now." Came the familiar voice of Noelle Lange.

"Noelle I need to talk to Reed. I am breaking up with Ivy as soon as I get the chance too. She was just released form the hospital today so I will do it soon. Can you please tell Reed that we are coming in a couple of weeks?" I said.

"Well let me think. I don't think that I want you to be around Reed. You broke her. She is just getting over you. You need to get your priorities straight because if you don't soon, you may never have Reed again. It is a shame. You made her happy." Noelle said.

"You can not even pin this on me Noelle. I thought she cheated on me." I said trying to defend myself.

"Keep in mind you cheated on her. When she found out you were drugged she forgave you and took you back. You didn't." she said.

"I also had a current girlfriend in the hospital because of all the people that want Reed dead." I said. Why did I say that? I hurt me to say it even though it wasn't to Reed.

"Wow, if that is how you feel you shouldn't even bother trying to get Reed back. You might get hurt because she has a hard time. You wouldn't want anyone getting hurt because of Reed, which is hypocritical because you broke her heart. When you started dating Ivy you shattered it. Every time you had a PDA it tore into millions of more pieces. Everyone could see it but you. You don't deserve Reed." She said with venom.

"Come on Noelle I didn't mean it like that." I said.

"Hollis, don't even bother because you know you did. Reed thinks of everyone else first. She is starting to be happy again. You will make things difficult." She said. Now she sounded full of care for Reed.

"I love her Noelle." I said.

"Well, you should have shown it. Accept that she is happy now. You will just hurt her again." Noelle said.

"Is that all I did? Hurt Reed." I asked.

"No. For a while she only loved you but as soon as issues came along you wouldn't let her explain. Josh I was mad too. As soon as I knew what happened I forgave Reed. I took her back. I feel remorse for not letting her explain. Now all she feels from you is emptiness. If you show up she will be mad. Do you realize that you don't even have to guts to call Reed? You only call me, how is that love?" Noelle asked.

"Did you ever think that I called you so I didn't have to hurt Reed and tell her how things were with Ivy?" I asked. Which I know its lame but she made it sound like I was completely evil.

"Josh, did you ever think that maybe, just maybe you only thought about yourself? That maybe it isn't you that you are protecting? Hearing Reed and knowing you can't have her." Noelle said.

"Noelle, you are pinning this all on me…" I said.

"Because Hollis, if you would have let Reed explain or taken her back or even just given her hope she wouldn't be here right now with another guy. She would be there with you ten times as happy as she is now. Because as soon as she sees you again with Ivy she will break all over again. If you would have let her into your life after knowing the truth you would be happy and so would Reed so yes it is all on you." Noelle interrupted. She sounded upset and like she was going to cry. Then I heard a beep and Noelle had hung up.

A few minutes later Ivy had returned from the bathroom and we had gotten ready to board our flight. I knew what I had to do. I had to stay away from Reed for as long as I could. I couldn't break her again. When the time was right, I would go to St. Bart's and win Reed back.

**This chapter wasn't very good. Sorry.**

**I don't know where to take this story next so I need some ideas. I have a few but they come into play later so Review and give me some ideas.**

**When do you think Josh is going to go to St. Bart's?**

**What is going to happen between him and Ivy?**

**Review please!**


	6. New Plan

**Disclaimer: Private is Kate's not mine.**

**Ivy POV**

I can't believe what I just heard. I leave the room for literally one minute and Josh is on the phone figuring out how to get Reed back. How could he do that to me?

I was cheating on him yes but he hasn't even broken up with me. Oh, he is going to get the guilt now. I will milk this so much that he will not even want to break up with me. I am not the dumpee, I am the dumper.

"Hey babe." I said as I gathered as much pain as I could manage.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked.

"No, my stomach hurts. I was thinking we are going to have so much fun in Paris. I mean we have been dating a while and maybe we could…" I started insinuating.

"Ivy I said we needed to talk. Maybe what you are thinking should wait." He said. Wow he really was a boy scout and not a skirt chaser. I could change that.

"Ok," I said with a look of pain on my face.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked.

"Well I was feeling fine until you said that. Maybe we could just think about it." I was saying.

"Ivy, I said no. I am not ready for that. I don't think we are ready for that either." He said loudly. I got the best look of pain on my face I have ever had. His face changed from a look of annoyance to a look of worry.

"I'm fine." I said with venom. I clutched my stomach and made it look like when I was 12 trying to get out of school.

"Ivy are you sure you want to go?" Josh asked.

"Fine just as long as I have someone with me." I said giving him a weak smile. I had him dangling from a string. Reed was going to regret ever making Josh like her. Josh was going to regret ever having made that call. I was about to make our life a little more interesting.

**Gage POV**

I missed her so much. I had gotten a text from Ivy saying that she was at the airport wit Josh. I told her to break it off with him. She said she would once she got to Paris. I couldn't stand to see Ivy with Josh. I also couldn't stand to see Josh upset over something I did. I hope he doesn't think I did this too him. She was the one who insisted on staying with him. I didn't care. Now I see how much it hurt Reed too.

I couldn't stand to see Reed with that man whore Upton. She is just trying to bounce back from Josh because he bounced back fast. If only she knew how he really felt.

"Hey man," I heard Upton say coming towards me.

"Hey," I said.

"What's up?" He asked. He was a little drunk.

"Just thinking about stuff that has happened recently." I said. Wow, I sounded stupid. I never thought about stuff like this. Everything is just so screwed up.

"What is up with you man? It's like you haven't been here this whole trip." Upton said.

"Not much dude." I said trying to regain my normalness.

"Well then let's talk about girls. How about Reed? She is something huh?" Upton said. I recognized the grin on his face. He was going to do what he always did. He was going to pretend to love her and then once he got some he was going to completely dump her and leave her heartbroken. The least I could do for josh considering our situation was make sure Reed didn't get hurt.

"Listen man, you hurt Reed you will have to deal with me so you better either leave her alone or treat her better than you do every other girl you meet." I said.

"Is someone jealous?" Upton joked.

"No! Eww, she is my friend." I said. Wow I was defending the new girl.

"Whatever man. I make her happy so lay off. I will treat her how I want. You know I don't treat every girl bad." He said. He obviously had too much to drink. Reed was out by the fire with Noelle.

"Just saying, she is friends with my girl and so she is my friend so don't hurt her man." I said.

"Ok whatever dude. Layoff and have a drink." He said. I obliged and he handed me a glass and I downed it.

I walked over to where Dash was hanging out.

"Hey dude," I said.

"Hey," He replied.

"So how's it going?" I said trying to make conversation.

"Fine," He said.

"Don't use too many words, you are confusing me." I said.

He obviously didn't want to talk so I decided to head over to the fire. I plopped down and laughed at something that wasn't that funny. It was actually really stupid and inappropriate. I must've been drunk. I earned a few glares and Noelle and Reed rolled there eyes at me.

Reeds eye's lit up and then fell. When I looked up Upton was walking over with Paige and Sienna at his hips with his tongue down their throats. I saw some tears form in Reed's eyes. She whispered something to Noelle and they left. I was going to kick his butt.

If I was going to help redeem myself with Josh then I was going to help make sure Reed isn't hurt without him. It was the least I could do.

**Noelle POV**

I couldn't believe Upton just did that. He had two girls on his hips. Neither of whom were Reed. With his tongue down there throats Reed was upset. That boy was going to get it. I even saw Gage glaring at him and I couldn't figure out why.

I brought Reed back to my house and she went right up to her room and took a shower. I think she went right to bed after that. She was telling me how they were over and weren't going to get back together. I somehow didn't believe that with Upton being who he was.

Just then my phone rang. Caller id told me it was then man who was psychic because his precious Reed just happened to get hurt.

"Hollis," I said.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked.

"There is this new thing called caller id." I said.

"Whatever. I need to talk to Reed. I need to know something." He said.

"Let me think…NO! She has a boyfriend." I said. Well she did anyway.

"She still s going out with that guy?" Josh asked somewhat venomously.

"Yeah why do you care?" I said.

"Well it's just, I told Ivy we needed to talk and she wouldn't let me. Then her pains suddenly got a lot worse. I was going to break up with her but I can't while she is hurt." He said.

"Wow you are an idiot. She is freaking faking it. She doesn't want you to break up with her. She wants you to stay with her even though she is CHEATING ON YOU! Everyone but you and Reed knew it apparently because she would have stopped it. You are too blind to see when you are being played like a puppet!" I screamed.

"I know she is cheating on me. I didn't tell her I knew yet though. I didn't think I would have to. I thought she would tell me. Noelle I know she is faking it but I don't know what to do." He said.

"Well let's start with this, break up with her and open your eyes." I said.

"Open my eyes to what?" I asked.

"She never liked you. She was using you to get back at Gage and to get under Reed's skin. You were to busy trying to 'get over' Reed that you didn't realize she was most affectionate when Reed was around." I said.

"But…I…She…" He muttered.

"Yeah Hollis she played you. Now if I were you I would straighten things out with her soon or you will lose your chance at Reed forever." I said.

"Ok, I am breaking up with her tonight. We just landed so I will tell her once we get to the hotel." He said.

"Whatever." I said and hung up.

To be perfectly honest I like Josh. He is better than Upton. If he can figure it out soon then Reed won't get back together with Upton. I didn't want to see Reed hurt again and as much as it pains me to say, Upton will hurt her and Josh makes her happy so now the plan is to nudge him along to get Reed back on her feet and to nudge Upton away.

**Josh POV**

I hung up with Noelle knowing what I had to do. I had to break up with Ivy right away and head to St. Bart's. I needed to see Reed. I needed to hear he laugh and I needed to know she was ok and not broken anymore. I needed to fix her.

"Hey babe," Ivy said walking out of the bathroom. When I turned around she had on a night gown that didn't cover much. She walked over to me and pressed her lips against mine. I felt absolutely nothing.

Next thing I knew Ivy was unbuttoning my shirt and pushing me down on the hotel bed.

"No," I said and pushed her off.

"But babe, we have been going out for so long." Ivy said in a sweet voice. I stood up and walked over to the door.

"I still said no." I said and grabbed a blanket and pillow and headed for the couch. New years was in only a few days and I need to be by Reed then. I needed to break up with Ivy today if I want to get there new years day. If I did it tomorrow I will barely make it by night and I needed to at least talk to Reed. I needed to hear her voice. I slept on the couch that night and I didn't know what to do. I needed to break it off with Ivy and fast. I just couldn't figure out how to do it in Paris.

The next morning I woke up to Ivy's eyes.

"Why did you sleep out here?" She asked innocently.

"I told you no and you didn't listen." I said.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again. Can we get something to eat? I'm starved." She said.

"Fine but we need to talk." I said.

"After breakfast and a day of sightseeing. Can we talk tomorrow?" She asked

She really wasn't going to take this well so I nodded. I needed to do this fast.

**I know this is going out of chronological order but there will only be two or three chapters more in this story. So sorry if it seems short or if you are confused about events. **

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Anyway Update!!!**


	7. Crisis

**Disclaimer: I don't own Private, Kate Brian does.**

**So I decided that this is going to be my second to last chapter and I am not going in the correct order of things that happened in Paradise lost so sorry if it confuses you.**

**Noelle POV**

Reed just left to go horse back riding with Upton. Unfortunately they had gotten back together after there little mishap the other night. Oh well, he did make her happy.

I was heading out to the pool to show off my new bathing suit to Dash and to make his mouth water while hanging out with West when my phone rang. I told myself not to answer it because chances were that it was just stupid Josh with more whiny problems. Even considering it being him I wanted to answer because if it was Josh then I could find out his plan in getting Reed back and help without either of them knowing.

I know Hollis and I supposed to be enemies but I guess it id my fault eh doesn't like me. I did get him blamed for Thomas's murder which was half my fault. Anyway I supposed I should answer it.

"Hello," I said without looking at the caller id.

"Noelle, oh my god. The horse Reed was on almost ran off the cliff. She is fine but traumatized." The worried voice of Upton rang. I wasn't expecting that.

"What!" I shrieked trying to figure out what I had heard. It was hard to comprehend that your best friend was almost thrown off a cliff by a horse.

"I don't know how it happened but something scared the horse." He said.

"Is she ok?" I asked.

"Yeah she is fine. Reed is a little traumatized but we are on our way back now. I just wanted to warn you." Upton said and hung up. The jerk wouldn't even listen to me say goodbye.

I wondered if it was really an accident or if it had something to do with mysterious blonde hair in the picture at a private photo shoot. I couldn't believe it was happening again and we didn't believe Reed about the stalker.

Not ten minutes later did the rest of the crew walk in. Oh great more people to deal with.

"Lange," Gage said walking up and putting his hand up as if he were going to give me a high five. I shoved past him ducking under his arm.

"Noelle we were going to take my jet ski's out to ride around. I even have one for Reed. Speaking of Reed where is she and where is Upton?" Daniel asked.

"They went horse back riding. Reed's horse almost threw her off of a cliff and she is ok but they are on there way home I'm up for jet skiing but only if she is." I said.

"Wait she's ok right?" Gage asked worriedly. I wondered why the heck he even gave a crap because last time I checked he didn't care what happened to Reed.

"Yeah were you not listening she is fine. Why do you care anyway?" I asked.

"You know she may not be my favorite person but I am not heartless." He said.

I was about to make a smart comment back to him when Reed walked through the door with Upton. Luckily she wasn't hurt.

"Reed we were going to go jet skiing. Are you up for it?" Daniel asked breaking the silence.

I could tell she didn't know what to do and was contemplating going or not. She must've gotten spunkier because she agreed and went upstairs to change.

"Cool, so did you have all of your jet ski's inspected yet?" I asked Daniel.

"Yes I did." He said.

Reed walked down the stairs a few minutes later.

"Let's go," She said. I couldn't tell if she was excited or dreading the moment.

"I was about to walk out the door when Gage pulled me aside.

"Noelle, Upton isn't right for Reed. He will break her heart. He already did with the whole party thing." He said.

"No way that's not possible." I said really sarcastic.

"We have to stop her from going any further with him because he will just break her heart." He said.

"Well if someone knows something about breaking hearts it's you. I am not an idiot and neither is Josh. We know you have been sneaking around with Ivy so save it." I said.

"Josh knows?" He asked.

"Yeah he does." I said.

"That's why I want to help with Reed. If I help him with her then he might forgive me for the Ivy thing. She is supposed to be breaking up with him already." Gage said.

"Well it's not like that. She is milking her pain to get Josh to stay with her. Now let's go before people start thinking I might possibly be sneaking around with you." I said putting my nose up on the word you. Gage's jaw dropped but he kept himself together as we walked out to the beach house where Daniel kept his sporting equipment.

15 minutes later we all had been assigned Jet Ski's and were taking them out to the water. I rode around near West and I saw that Reed was flying and beating Upton in a race. I decided to take a break and go sit with Kiran and Taylor.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey Noelle," Kiran said.

"Oh my god. Reed look out!" Taylor screamed out of no where. I looked ahead and Reed had a scared look on her face she was flying in towards shore and couldn't stop the Jet Ski.

Reed jumped off of the Jet Ski and it flew into the rocks. Everyone else headed towards shore as fast as possible. Daniel and Upton got there first. Reed was screaming something at Paige and Daniel was defending her.

"I believe Reed that this someone else's fault." I said.

"Fine then, you go with your group and I'll go with mine." Paige said.

Taylor, Kiran, Reed, Upton, and Amberly stayed on our side and everyone else went with Paige and Daniel. Even Gage went with them. I stared him down in disappointment. We walked back to my house and everyone just went on there own. I was going to kill Gage.

**Gage POV**

I can't believe we had to choose sides. I can't believe the side I chose. I suppose it was because I can't stand Upton and I knew everyone else in the group I chose my whole life. What was I supposed to do? I knew I had created a death wish with Noelle. I needed to text Ivy though. I couldn't believe she hadn't broken up with Josh yet.

**To: Ivy**

**From: Gage**

**Have you broken up wit josh yet?**

**To: Gage **

**From: Ivy **

**Y**

**To: Ivy**

**From: Gage**

**I jus wanna no**

**To: Gage **

**From: Ivy**

**Yeah I have. We are coming down there soon! I G2G c ya.**

I couldn't believe she was lying to me now. I was so breaking up with her. Or at the least having a very serious conversation with her.

**Ivy POV**

It was weird how Gage was texting me. I wonder if he knows what is up. Josh was in the shower at the time luckily. I didn't intend on breaking up with him. All I knew was that as soon as he gets out of the shower that he is going to talk to me and most likely break up with me.

I hoped it wasn't that but I needed to find a way to distract him. If he was going to break up with me I was going to get in bed with him first. I pulled a little bag out of my suitcase. Inside of that bag was lingerie that I had gotten before we left. No man could turn it down. I got dressed quickly and positioned myself on the bed. I heard the water turn off.

"Listen, Ivy we really need to…" Josh said.

"Let's talk later." I said seductively.

How many times do I need to tell you no before you understand it?" Josh said and stormed out of our bedroom and out of the hotel room.

My plan really wasn't working. I was really going to lose Josh.

**Josh POV**

I couldn't believe Ivy. I already told her no twice. I really needed to talk to Reed. I decided to cal Noelle first though.

"Hello," She answered after the first few rings.

"Hi." I said.

"Oh, Hollis, what do you want?" She asked tiredly.

"You know what I want." I said.

"Have you broken up with Ivy yet?" She asked almost knowingly.

"No, but I am once I get off of the phone with you." I said.

"Well then you can talk to her after you break up with Ivy." Noelle said.

"Fine, I'll call back then." I said.

"Well I also think you should know that Reed was almost thrown off of a cliff by a horse and almost crashed into rocks on a Jet Ski because of a malfunction. Oh and your buddy Gage went with the other group of people that we were fighting with because we think they may have had something to do with Reed's problems." Noelle said. My mouth hung open and I almost screamed.

"Is she ok?" I asked.

"Is that worry I hear?" Noelle said.

"Noelle, tell me if Reed is freaking ok." I screamed.

"She is fine. She is just traumatized." Noelle said.

"I swear I will kill whoever did that to her." I said.

"Well it is kind of your fault. A few girls that were jealous of her and her new boyfriend did it we think. If you hadn't broken up with Reed none of this would have happened." Noelle said.

"Oh my god. I swear I am breaking up with Ivy right now. I need to come see Reed but I won't get there until tomorrow evening. Where can I meet you?" I asked.

"Well I really don't like the guy Reed is dating so I will help you. We are meeting at the dock down in St. Bart's and make sure to wear a tux because it is casino night. There will be a yacht you need to get on. Tell them at the door you are with Noelle Lange. From there you are on your own." Noelle said and hung up.

I ran back up the stairs to my room. Ivy was back in her jeans and baby doll t shirt.

"Ivy we need to talk." I said.

"Josh, I am so sorry." Ivy said.

"It's ok but it's not because of that. I saw you with Gage and I know you used me and I know you weren't really in pain at the airport." I said.

"Yeah and I am so sorry, please don't be…" Ivy started.

"You don't want me to be mad? I am furious. I stayed with you even when I found out Reed didn't mean to cheat on me. She was drugged. You repay me by using me and cheating on me and you don't want me to be mad?" I said louder than I wanted.

"Josh. I am sorry." Ivy said. Tears were coming to her eyes.

"We are over. I am going to St. Bart's right now." I said.

"You never did unpack." Ivy said.

"This was why." I said.

"Well can I at least come with you. I need to work things out with Gage if you don't mind." Ivy said.

"Whatever, you two were made for each other. Neither of you care for others. You can come on my plane but don't expect me to fall for any of your tricks." I said.

"Josh can we just be friends?" Ivy asked.

"I'll consider it." I said, meaner than I wanted too. I went to the front desk and told them we were leaving. Then I call the pilot that took us here and he prepared the jet. Next thing I knew we were off to St. Bart's. I was going to get Reed back before the end of tomorrow.

**The next chapter is my last chapter.**

**Should Ivy and Josh stay friends?**

**Should Gage take Ivy back even when she lied?**

**Review and see!!!**


	8. Everyone's Ending

**Disclaimer: I don't own Private…Kate Brian does!**

**I dedicate this chapter to everyone who has reviewed my story. I also want to thank Awesomegurl92 for her ideas!**

**Gage POV**

I didn't know what to do. I felt like Ivy and I were made foe each other. I dint like the fact that one reason was because we didn't care for others. I screwed up big time. From now on I would try as hard as I could to be a nicer person to everyone. I had to dump Ivy. She lied to me and hurt both Josh and Reed. I needed to fix things. She needed to get what she deserved.

As I walked along the beach no one was there. Then I saw blonde hair from behind a building. Familiar blonde hair, Poppy's blonde hair. I silently ran where I was out of sight. It looked like Poppy had just exited through a door so I stood behind the building with poop's back facing towards me. She was being led down the alley into another room.

I couldn't get a good glimpse of the guy from where I was so I ran behind a garbage can in the space behind the building. I peeked out and saw a pair of eyes almost meet mine. Upton Giles. He was taking Poppy into the hotel he was staying at. Once they closed the door I walked in. I knew Upton was staying on the 18th floor in room 22. I saw them get on the elevator and it was heading towards floor 18. I took the stairs. He could not be cheating on Reed. I waited by the door of the elevator and when it opened neither of them saw me because they were in a deep kiss.

No way. I bolted as fast as humanly possible. I had to get out of there and erase what I just saw. It didn't seem like that was the first time that they had kissed this break and by the looks of it they weren't planning on stopping at the kiss. I ran all the way back to the hotel I was staying at. I went to the bed and lay down. I thought for a while. Now I knew for sure that I needed to break it off with Ivy.

I looked at the clock and it was time to get into my tux. I changed rather quickly and ran down to the dock that we were boarding on. Noelle was down there. Good. She was telling the guy at the door to let some guy with blonde curly hair…Josh in.

"Noelle we need to talk." I said.

"Sure we do." She said and walked away.

"It's about Reed." I said. She turned around immediately.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's about Upton. Poppy isn't missing she is with…" I was saying as Upton strolled up behind us.

"Why hello." He said.

"Hey," I said.

"We need to talk." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"I saw you outside the elevator. You tell a soul and I will kill you. Do you hear me?" He asked.

"Yeah loud and clear." I said unhappily.

He walked on to the boat. Noelle walked over to me.

"What were you saying?" She asked.

"Never mind," I said and stomped onto the boat. I know the she followed shortly after me with everyone else from Easton. I needed to tell Reed some how but I didn't know how.

**Ivy POV**

I sat silently on Josh's plane as the speaker sounded. 'We will be landing in five minutes'. Josh was dressed in a tux and he looked fine. I knew I couldn't have him though. I decided to go sit next to him for the remainder of the flight.

"So do you think we could be friends?" I asked him.

"To tell you the truth, no. I think that you don't deserve it. You were cheating on me for who knows how long, you lied to me about pains, you used me to get to Reed, and you still tried what you did at the hotel after I told you no. I don't think I can be friends with you. I am sorry." He said. I couldn't say I blamed him I mean I was a jerk.

"But Josh, I said I was sorry." I said.

"Sorry isn't good enough." Josh said. The plane had landed and Josh grabbed his things and ran for the car he had waiting. He left a car for me too. I watched from the door of the plane as Josh's car sped down the beach area to who knows where.

I got out of the plane with my things and loaded it into the car. I told the drier the address of the hotel Gage told me he was staying at. I dialed Gage's number.

"Hello," He mumbled.

"Hey Gagey," I said sweetly.

"Ivy," He said kind of coldly.

"Well Josh and I came to St. Bart's because it was awkward after we broke up and I am coming to your hotel for a while, where are you?" I asked.

"Out for the night, listen Ives we need to talk." He said.

"About what Gagey?" I asked.

"Well, I know you didn't break up with Josh. I know he broke up with you. I know he hadn't done it until after I texted you so we need to talk about why you lied." He said.

"Well I…" I started to stay.

"Ivy I can't see you anymore. You hurt Josh and possibly ruined his chances t have Reed ever again. You really screwed things up and you lied to me. I am sorry but we are over for good." He said and hung up.

I dropped my phone and started crying. We pulled up to the hotel. I told the driver to tae me to the next hotel. I couldn't be in that place anymore. I couldn't believe Gage broke it off with me. When the car pulled up to a hotel I got my things and booked a room. My eyes were filled with tears and I went to make a break for the elevator when I ran into something. I nearly fell over and my stomach hurt. Luckily my stitches didn't break.

"Oh, I am so sorry miss." He said.

"No it was my fault." I said looking up. I saw a very hansom boy looking down on me. He had long blonde hair and hazel eyes. He was gorgeous.

"No, I m just really upset right now and I wasn't looking where I was going." He said. He was staring intently at my eyes.

"What is making you upset?" I asked.

"Well it's my girlfriend. She just broke up with me because I saw her cheating on me and she chose the other guy." He said.

"Oh I am so sorry. I am Ivy by the way." I said.

"It's ok. I'm Nick." He said.

"Well who in the world would cheat on you?" I asked flirtatiously.

"Poppy Simon is who." He answered bitterly.

"Well my boyfriend just broke up with me. I deserved it though. I lied to him once. I regret it though." I said sadly.

"Well I am very sorry for you. I would like to know more about you however I am sure you are tired. Would you like to accompany in m room for a room service dinner?" He asked politely.

"Yeah I would. Just let me put my stuff in my room." I said.

"Oh I can grab your bag." Nick said flashing me a smile. He led me up to my room and we put my bags down. His room was on the same floor as mine.

"Well welcome to my humble vacation home." He said.

"It's nice here." I said.

"Yeah, so what do you want to eat?" He asked.

"Whatever you are having." I said.

"So you are ok with filet mignon?" He asked.

"Sounds perfect." I said looking around. Nick hung up the phone and sat down on the couch.

"So how did you meet this Poppy girl?" I asked.

"Well one night she came in here crying hysterically and ran into me kind of like you. I asked what was wrong and she said that the guy she liked completely ignored her or something. We got to know each other and really hit it off. A few days ago I saw her go in a room with a guy that I can't compete with. They weren't just talking. I told her I saw her and she flipped out and dumped me." He said.

"That isn't good. I lied to my boyfriend about something that happened over vacation that I was embarrassed about. I net this guy and I liked him but nothing really happened. There was the other guy that I really liked. I told the guy I really liked that I was not ever going to see the new guy again because he was jealous but I did once because we were friends and he found out so he dumped me." I said. That seemed like a believable lie.

"Well that sucks." He said.

We talked for another couple of hours after we ate our food. Nick said he would walk me back to my room. When we got there he kissed me. It was the most passionate kiss I had in a while.

"I'm really sorry," He said.

"Don't be." I replied and pulled him into my room and onto my bed. It was an awesome night and I would say Nick was my new boyfriend.

**Noelle POV**

I sat in a chair on the half full yacht waiting fro anything. We weren't leaving for ten minutes and mostly everyone was outside waiting to get on. Reed had walked in but went looking for someone. I hoped Josh got on ok. Just then my phone rang.

"Hello," I answered.

"How long do I have before it leaves?" Josh asked angrily.

"Hollis, hello to you to. The ship doesn't leave for about ten minutes. Reed, well who knows how long you have with her. Where is Ivy?" I asked.

"I don't know and I don't care. I dumped her. I am about five minuets away. Did you get my name on the list?" He asked.

"Yes I did." I said.

"Good, so is there anything I should know?" He asked.

"No just that I hope you have money because t is Casino night and you are welcome to join the guy's team in poker." I said.

"Well I suppose its good I bring money on vacation." Josh said sarcastically.

"Well may be I will see you in a few minutes." I said.

I hung up the phone and decided to look for Gage. I wanted to know what he wanted to tell me. All I knew was he was against Reed and Upton too and Upton said something that scared him and that Poppy wasn't missing.

Wait…Poppy wasn't missing. Upton scared Gage. Common sense can figure this out. Poppy was upset and Upton still loved her. He has been making Reed feel guilty by having Poppy pretend to be missing while he fools around with her behind Reed's back. I needed to find Reed. When I turned around I nearly ran into Upton.

"What is up Lange?" He asked.

"You ass hole. I know you are hiding Poppy and cheating on Reed." I said.

"Did Gage tell you?" Upton asked.

"No but I could figure it out and you just confirmed it." I said.

"Well what do you plan on doing?" Upton asked.

"Telling Reed of course." I said with a grin on my face.

"Do you really want to do that? Do you really want to break Reed's heart?" He asked.

"You are the one breaking her heart." I said with venom.

"Well if you do tell I will ensure that Dash will never take you back." Upton said.

"How will you do that? Plus I am the one he has to win back." I said.

"Well I am very creative so keep your mouth shut. I do like Reed but well you know. She is just too nice. She'll find out eventually. So what if it breaks her. I had a good run with her. Plus she is pretty." He said laughing.

"I will hurt you or ruin you or something you bastard." I said. He walked away laughing. I was going to kill him. It had been about eight minutes since I talked to Josh so he was here probably and we were leaving soon. I saw curly blonde come through the doors ad recognized it. I was about to go over there when Dash stood in my way.

"Noelle, we need to talk." He said.

"I know, Dash about the legacy…" I was saying but was interrupted by the sound of the boat horn and the captain telling us we were leaving.

"Noelle you are the only one for me. Reed is my friend and nothing more. I love you." Dash said so innocently.

"I know Dash. You were drugged." I said.

"You have been trying to make me go crazy for this long and you knew it wasn't meant to happen?" Dash said.

"I was making sure you would apologize." I said sweetly.

"Ok let's just take things slow now." Dash said.

"That works. We need to talk about something else though. You know as well as I do that Upton isn't right for Reed and he will hurt her worse than Josh did. Well he is cheating on her with Poppy. She isn't missing. Anyway Upton threatened to make you never take me back if I told Reed. What should I do?" I asked.

"He isn't right for her. I know. Well all you can do is hope Reed doesn't like him that much because our relationship has been tampered with. Before he can hurt her maybe you can get Hollis to make things better with her because technically she didn't cheat on him any more than he cheated on her." He said.

"Yeah I know that and so did he. He felt like he needed to stay with Ivy for a little while but she was cheating on him with Ivy. Anyway Josh actually might be here. I am trying to help Reed be happy again and he makes her happy. Don't go looking because he is supposed to be a surprise so don't tell Reed." I said.

"Ok, let's go play some poker." Dash said. He held my hand and we walked over smiling shyly at each other. I was so glad we could get back together. I knew it was an accident and I was going to have to forget about it someday so that day should be sooner rather than later.

Reed was amazing at games for the casino. She won everything. She even gave Gage good luck. Last I had seen her Upton was leading her somewhere. Apparently Josh hadn't found her yet. I hadn't seen him yet but there were a lot of people on this boat. I wished Upton could just leave Reed alone. I didn't know what to do. All I knew was Poppy had just come by crying and Upton came running shortly after that couldn't mean anything good.

**Josh POV**

I had been looking for Reed all night and I hadn't found anyone that I knew. I was looking for anyone. I refused to play any games until Reed and I were at peace.

"Josh?" A familiar voice asked. When I turned around I saw Gage.

"Gage." I said with a glare.

"Dude I know you are pissed that Ivy was cheating on you with me but I tried to make it up to you. The guy Reed is dating is a loser. I tried to get him to treat her like royalty but it didn't work. He is cheating on her. Oh and I broke it off with Ivy." He said apologetically.

"I'm not that mad man. Not at you anyway. You tried to make things better. I am trying to surprise Reed. Do you know where she is?" I asked.

"I saw her walking with the dud to a room down that way…" He was saying.

"To a room," I said sadly and ran in the direction that Gage pointed towards.

I saw a girl running away in tears. Then I saw a guy after her and heard Reed calling his voice.

"So you are the jack ass cheating on Reed." I said stopping him.

"What's it to you?" He asked.

"I'm the guy in love with her." I said punching him in the face and running in the direction of Reeds voice. He ran after the other girl.

I saw some random person running away from the deck and heard a scream. A very familiar scream I ran as fast as I could to where the scream came from. I saw a blue dress floating in the water and brown hair. That same brown hair that I loved.

"Someone help!" I shouted. I grabbed a rope and tied it to the boat then around my self and jumped into the water. I nearly missed a rock that Reed must've hit her head on. She was going under the freezing water. I grabbed her unconscious body and swam up. I tried pulling up on the rope but it didn't work. I made sure Reed's head stayed above water.

"Help!" I shouted as a wave crashed and filled my lungs with salt water.

"HELP!" I screamed louder. Then I saw Dash and Gage look over board and start to pull on the rope. As soon as we were on the deck I saw Noelle, Kiran, Taylor, Gage, and Dash. There were a few other people I didn't know and then the bastard that I punched.

I coughed up some salt water before thanking Dash and Gage.

"What happened? How did you end up in the water?" Noelle asked frantically looking worried. Dash and some of the other guys were performing CPR on Reed.

"I saw a guy run this way and heard her scream. I ran as quickly as possible and then jumped in the water. She may have ht her head. I'm not sure but the water was really cold." I said.

"It's your fault." That Upton guy said to me.

"How so?" I asked.

"If you hadn't wasted your time punching me you could have saved her." He said.

"If you didn't cheat on her she wouldn't have been out on the deck." I said.

"Josh?" I heard Reeds weak voice.

"Reed, are you ok?" I asked rushing over to her.

"Yeah what happened?" She asked.

"Honey you slipped." Upton said. He made me sick.

"I'm not an idiot. I heard Josh. You are cheating on me. Why else would you have run out on me for Poppy? For all I care you could be thrown overboard and not come up." She said.

"I am the best thing that happened to you." He said.

"No, you are the worst. Get away from me now!" Reed said. Upton walked away angrily with his back up.

"Reed, I dumped Ivy. I didn't care for her. I love you." I said.

Tears came to her eyes. I couldn't tell if they were from joy or hurt.

"I love you too." She said weakly.

"Can you bring me to a bed?" She asked. I lifted her up and brought to the nearest room. Everyone else had gotten the hint and walked away. Noelle didn't want to but she did.

"Josh why didn't you call?" Reed asked hurt.

"I did. I called Noelle almost everyday because she said she would do something if I called you. I always asked if I could talk to you and she always said no unless I had broken up with Ivy. I didn't know she was cheating on me or using me to get to you. I am sorry." I said.

"I am going to kill Noelle. I will kill Ivy too. She cheated on you." She said.

"I can't believe that you don't care she used me to upset you. You care that she hurt me." I said.

"Josh someone pushed me." She said.

"I know," I said.

I kissed Reed. First soft then passionately. She kissed me back. I laid down on the bad next to her. Bruises were covering he body and we weren't getting back to land for another 2 hours.

"Rest," I said and she nodded and closed her eyes. I snuggled up next to her. I was so glad we got back together. I looked at the clock. It was 11:59. We got back together before the end of the year.

**They got back together. Upton was a jerk. Ivy found someone. He is nicer than she is. Gage is a good guy. Poppy was never missing. My story s complete…or is it.**

**I was thinking that if I get enough reviews I would add another chapter. Give me ideas or what you want to hear!!!**


End file.
